Kennedy Walsh
Kennedy Walsh is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the White Elementalist Guardian. Background Season One Kennedy was scheduled to walk in Alexander Marqui's runway show but was fired after Rowan told him off for being rude to his models. Although she was sad, she was also relieved because the stress was getting to her and she'd almost had a drug relapse, which she revealed to Rowan. When she asked her to take a break for at least a day, Kennedy refused and ignored her sister's request. Later, the pair watched as lights fell from the sky and investigated, being chosen by the crystals - Kennedy, light, and Rowan, darkness. Immediately after, they were pulled into a portal to another dimension where they met Aasim, transformed, and defeated the Bat. After returning to the real world, Aasim explained everything to the twins who then decided to join the other Guardian's and help Aasim save the other crystals that had been stolen by Rajani, Oculos, and Serpens. She and Rowan joined forces and dealt a great deal of damage to Oculos and retrieved the stolen crystals, returning them to the girls. She has become fast friends with Morgan, the pair bonding over fashion and clothes. They can frequently be found shopping together. She is the friendlier twin, although she isn't shy about her fierce, manipulative side. She has a past with drugs and has been sober for a while now. She is a popular runway model, gaining a lot of fame in recent years. When Morgan's friend Jenn came to visit, Kennedy witnessed her talking to Rajani and discovered she was actually a monster called Hexuba in disguise. When she tried to warn her, Morgan thought Kennedy was acting out of jealousy of her friendship with Jenn and blew Kennedy off, hurting her feelings. Later Morgan learned Kennedy was telling the truth and the girls destroyed Hexuba. After apologizing to each other and sitting down to talk, the pair kissed and became confused about how they felt about each other. Over the next week, Morgan continuously avoided Kennedy, confusing her even more. When the Darkness Titan was summoned, she attempted to save her sister's crystal from the monster but was too late, being severely injured by the crystal's destruction. She appeared as an illusion to Stella in the vortex, being killed by a monster there. She and Morgan reunited in the vortex, finally confronting their feelings for each other. Kennedy told Morgan that if they wanted to date, she'd be willing to keep it a secret for her due to Morgan's fears and confusion. Morgan told her no, stating that if they were going to do anything that she didn't want it to be a secret. Soon after, they were separated and attacked by their Titans. The Light Titan taunted Kennedy, teasing her about her sister and then telling her to stop worrying about others before continuously shouting "worry" at her. After defeating the Light Titan, Kennedy entered a portal and found Rowan, who would soon defeat her own Titan. The pair then took on Oculos, finally unlocking their special weapons, and destroying him once and for all. Guardian of Light As Guardian of Light of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the White Guardian. Arsenal *White Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand *Dawnstar Techniques *'Omni Illumination': She swings her Heart Wand and unleashes a slicing blast of light energy. *'Yin Yang Bomb': With Rowan, the sisters unleash a swirling vortex of light and dark energy that explodes on contact. **'Evolution': A stronger version of the Yin Yang Bomb. *'Light Sparkling Illumination': Dawnstar glows and she slashes through her enemy. Category:Guardian of light Category:Magical Girl Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2